Some automotive air bag control systems include a module that is attached to a vehicle chassis, where the module includes a collision sensor to activate or deploy an air bag during a crash event. In general, the module housing rigidly couples the collision sensor to the vehicle so the collision sensor can readily detect a vehicle collision. What is needed is a low cost module housing that provides adequate protection for the collision sensor from damage by physical impact or exposure to various chemicals.